


Patches of Love

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please - Freeform, Check please au, FTM Bitty, M/M, Sewing Bee Au, Sewing bee, alternate univers, that's only mentioned a few times, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty entered the Sewing Bee as a way to prove how he coulr follow his Dad's footsteps, well his Dad was a knitwear designer. </p><p>Shitty entered to show that females weren't the only one to be able to make clothes. That he could make clothes as well. </p><p>Lardo entered for the art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once Bitty walked in, accompanied by the loud talking Shitty who only had a few years experience. Bitty definitely had more experience with sewing. Yet he only started sewing his own clothes after transitioning. 

"So I'm Claudia Winkleman, this is Jack Zimmermann," she says after each competitor claim their workbench.  
"Yo Eric," whisper yells Shitty.  
"It's Bitty," he corrects.  
Jack starts to talk, "the competition will start in about ten minutes, so please talk among yourselves."

Eric turns around to talk to Shitty, even though a woman has moved lightening fast to sit on his work bench.  
"Hey Bitty, this is Larissa," says Shitty.  
"Cool name, you must have cool parents," she says.  
"It's a nickname, it's actually Eric, but my Dad has the same name."  
"Oh shit sorry," she apologises.  
"It's fine," he smiles.  
"I'll still feel bad," she assures him. 

They get herded back into the group and slowly get introduced to everyone else. Bitty still seems to be nearing Shitty but he soon warms up to some others. A small young lad named Chris yet he seems to be with two other people. The other four already seem to be friends, Justin, Adam, March and April. They've managed to grab a corner to themselves. 

"The first challenge is a Chevron Top," says the top then proceeds to flaffle on and Bitty zones out.  
"Pick some striped material," Jack declares. 

They dash off, slamming the patterns to the table. Eric quickly plucks a simple pinstrip from the material pile. He notices the bolder pattern both Lardo and Shitty picked but they were both better with ideas. 

He didn't mess up, not like Dexter but he didn't get where he wanted. Both Larissa and Shitty got before him, the judges where all walking around intimidating people. Even Jack was asking questions that were probably helpful but seemed like the scariest thing ever. The only person that was helpful was Claudia who just made sure everyone was calm. 

He did finish it. It just was described as "not showing his personality". He came third and was kicking himself the entire time. 

Claudia ushered them for lunch. A brief sandwich and cake at a local restaurant. It was delicious but all Bitty wanted to do was get to the Alteration part. The one bit that he knew he could do and get cocky about. 

It was like back at school when they all walked in. Shitty stood behind Eric for the next challenge, hand resting on his shoulder. They need to change a maternity dress into a new thing with only ninety minutes. Fun. 

He creates a tight dress with a slit up a leg. It's edged with a glittery red binding and a tight belt with a red circle to hold it together. It gets first place, a thing Bitty is very proud of. Both Claudia and Jack is smiling and Shitty is patting him on the back. When he leaves he rings his mum. To tell her everything. He's very happy. 

"We are going out for a pint Bitty, do you want to come?" Larissa asks.  
"No, I think I'm going to practise for tomorrow, I haven't done any skirts," he says, "I'm so going to get ruined tomorrow, hopefully that dress is going to save me."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"A small hotel," he says.  
"You should stay with me, how old are you?" Shitty exclaims.  
"I'm eighteen," says Bitty, "and I can't stay with you."  
"Come on Bitty," says Larissa. "I know you haven't checked into your hotel yet. You have your backpack of clothes with you."  
"Okay," says Eric. 

The trio walks to the large apartment Shitty's Dad owns. Whilst it's large it is also empty, barely anything covering anything else.  
"Oh, we need to fix this up," says Larissa, "if your dad doesn't mind."  
"Larissa is staying as well," says Shitty, "are you going home between weeks?"  
"I got kicked out," he says weakly.  
"Alright," says Shits not wanting to breach politeness but really wanting to find out how.  
"So this is basically where I am for a while," says Bitty. 

"I live here," says Shitty after an awkward silence. "You didn't decorate it," gasps Larissa.  
"I've been working," defends Shitty.  
"It's fine Shits," says Larissa heading towards the fridge.  
"So you're welcome for as long as you want," says Shitty to Bitty. 

"I think I'm going to practise," says Bitty heaving his machine on the table top.  
"Nice machine," comments Larissa.  
"Thanks," says Bitty, "can I measure against you?"  
"Obviously."

A skirt later which Larissa vows she would wear he orders take out and logs on to the wifi. He tried to search for jobs but gets distracted by the wire of Shitty's machine from his 'work' room. Bitty goes to ask where he would be staying. 

Shitty vaguely points in the dorection of the room to doors down. Pointing out his room which was opposite the 'work' room and Larissa's which will be opposite Bitty's. She's just staying for the weekends. 

The next day Bitty is more stressed about the skirt and losing patterns its a full circle skirt with a thick waistband. It's been derived from a pinafore outfit. So it still has the deep pockets that the pinafore came with. Shitty leads the group to the Sewing Room, waiting for evryone else to turn up. All three were holding massive strips of material under there arms, getting wierd looks in public. 

"Alright," says Claudia before reciting a lot of instructions. Then Jack starts the countdown and Bitty leaps to the floor rolling out material. He has a nice model, having requested a female. She was very quiet and didn't make a lot of conversation. Shitty was rapidly talking to his male model, smiling and nodding to the material he was cutting out. 

In all Bitty's skirt came sixth. Right behind Chris and in front of Dexter. Who when they went for a cup of tea was panicking about being kicked off. 

It was sad to say Dexter was right, he was the first to go. Both William and Chris where upset but Larissa's skirt got Garment of the Week. The group went to get drinks after wards. Just one and then they would go back. Larissa stay the night before getting the early train back. Bitty was taking her, before returning back and searching straight away for a job. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the week, Bitty was losing contact with his parents. Yes, he was still speaking to his mum but his dad had just cut him off. It all ended when he got a brief voicemail message from his dad asking to for him to lose all contact. 

Obviously Bitty was upset, Shitty was really upset when he went to the kitchen to find a weeping Bitty pulling tarts out of the oven.  
"Bitty," he murmurs reaching over to pull him into a hug.  
"They've just dropped me," he cries.  
"Your parents?"  
"Yeah, because I'm transgender," he says.  
"Do you want to do anything, Larissa is coming in an hour. Tomorrow is the first day so you might want to rest," says Shitty. 

Bitty smiles and leans against the counter. Shitty smirks and snaffles a biscuit from the cooling tray.  
"Go to bed" says Shitty, leading him gently. "You have an interview tomorrow."

Bitty wakes up and smiles as he gets dressed and walks to see Shitty almost fully naked. He's sort of used to it, Shitty either wears clothes he's made or nothing. And because he's lazy, he doesn't make a lot of clothes.  
"Are you sure you aren't kicking me out?" Bitty asks.  
"I'm certain you are staying wih me." 

Bitty pulls on the cloak Shitty had made for him, evidently just after he had gone to sleep. He noticed the thick tweed material which was the exact same to what Shitty's next challenge was. 

Bitty walks to the theatre where they wanted a costume person. Not someone that looks after clothing and makes sure it's clean. More of a person that fixes costumes, it's for one of the main West End hits. Matilda, he thinks it is. 

It's Larissa who picks him up at about five in the afternoon. He's not even sure he has the job afternoon. He had stayed for a show, watching how the old costume superviser worked.  
As they walk home they talk about the upcoming competition. It's small talk mainly. 

The next day comes the actual thing. The morning contains a little babygrow, Bitty is shocked at all the parents that didn't create these. Bitty made babygrows fpr his multiple cousins. They all got a little hamper of five babygrows and a little quilt. Sort of adorable if you asked him. Bitty easily got first place. Poor Larissa, the student got last. 

Shitty had brought in the tarts Bitty had made as was passing them out to camera crew and mainly Jack and Claudia. He swiftly passed them to Bitty when the judges was there. To bribe them, apparently. Everyone else eat them at the break, whilst Shitty was profusely swearing that the bribing was not meant to work. No matter how many times Bitty denied it, Larissa still snaffled them for later. 

Next competition, he got slap bang in the middle, fifth. He doesn't like it, Bitty wants to forget about it. But his fish themed dress didn't work. March got first for something but Bitty wasn't sure. 

Larissa storms out after being grabbed for one of the interview things. It's Shitty that dares to follow, telling Bitty he'll be home with her eventually. Then whispers something about not getting too drunk. He's left with Jack, both really confused. 

"You're staying with him?" Jack asks, "do they not pay for your hotel?"  
"I'm staying with him throughout the week," says Bitty frowning, "not just the weekend."  
"Yes but why?"  
"I don't need to tell you," says Eric, collecting his coat and scarf.  
"I'm trying to help you," says Jack.  
Bitty scoffed, "sometimes cute boys just need to be cute." 

Eric walks nimbly down the stairs, leaving Jack dumbstruck. Claudia claps the presenters shoulder, "Chill." 

They meet up with everyone else for breakfast. Inevitably they have to enter the sewing room, greeting the models that sat on the stools. Bitty had a twelve year old girl whose hair was tied in a bun. She is called Freddie and is very excited. 

The cloak Eric was making was a short cloak that someone, he was making a hood, zipped lining as the pockets go inside as well as a hood. He figured if he's going out, he's going out with a bang. When Jack asks if it's too complicated, he pointed at what Shitty was wearing. It's his cloak, they had timed each other when they had made them for eachother. It turned out that system had worked really well for each other. 

Eric was going really well till Claudia asked him what he was said to Jack and he looked up startled. Skewing his seme, to the left, at least off the actual robe. Claudia looks panicked but then Bitty assures her it's fine and finds his unpicker. Eric stays silent about what he said last night but happilies has conversation with her. He starts sewing and Claudia goes off to Ransom. 

An hour later Jack yells the ten minute mark and Bitty's desperately is stitching the gold fastening on to it, whilst it is on Freddie who keeps putting her hands into pockets. 

The feedback was that the hood was very clever and they liked the binding. The bad stuff was the lose fasten.  
April gets garment of the week and March leaves, everyone is sort of upset.   
Shitty, Larissa and Bitty all go home, happy to make it through another week. 


End file.
